Many work machines used in the earth-moving, mining, construction, and agricultural industries use stabilizers to raise the wheels of the machine off the ground when performing an operation. Some of these machines are also articulated in that they include a forward section having front wheels pivotally connected to a rear section having rear wheels. Steering is accomplished by articulating the machine in the middle between the front section and the rear section to change the relationship between the front wheels and the rear wheels.
One example of such a machine is a drill jumbo. A drill jumbo is a self-propelled drilling machine that is used to drill holes in a mining environment. While effective for mining operations, when the stabilizers are employed with such articulated machines, the steering capability of the machine remains active. As the machine has enough steering force to steer the machine while on stabilizers, this can cause damage to the machine and/or stabilizers in such a state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,574 (the '574 patent) discloses an articulated machine with a rock drilling unit mounted on a front section of the articulated machine. A ground engaging stabilizer holds the drilling unit and contacts the ground when the drilling unit is operated. Because the drilling unit is mounted to the ground engaging stabilizer, vibration and shock from the drilling unit are transmitted to the ground rather than through the machine body. The '574 patent uses the ground engaging stabilizer as a blade to remove rubble and thereby encourages movement of the machine while the stabilizer is engaged. A machine in accordance with the '574 patent necessarily steers the machine while the ground engaging stabilizer is in contact with the ground. Earth built up during use of the blade can damage the drill if the drill is fully or partially deployed.